La place du vide
by Hyria
Summary: Ne garde pas tout pour toi Naruto... Reviens et raconte-moi ton histoire. La vraie. Ne me mens pas. Ne pars plus. Je ne supporterai pas un deuxième départ.   Yaoi - rating T pour la suite.


_Titre :_ La place du vide.

_Auteur :_ Hyria.

_Genre :_ Yaoi - UA - OOC (malheureusement :( )

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... Plus pour longtemps :p

_Note :_ C'est la première fiction que je poste sur FF. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité à la publier mais je me suis lancée :). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne ( ? ) lecture ! :D

_

* * *

_

_Titre : La place du vide / Chapitre 1 : Cette petite main au creux de la sienne._

Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Sasuke détestait cette phrase et pourtant, il était vraiment allé chez le coiffeur.

Lui qui, avant, se moquait des gens qui se coupaient les cheveux pour oublier leur passé. Il les trouvait stupide de croire qu'un coup de ciseaux allait engourdir leur douleur. A présent, il en était sûr, cela ne changeait rien ; sa tête était toujours remplie de son ancienne vie et des souffrances qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Sasuke dirigea son regard vers le miroir et s'observa. Il ne voyait qu'un homme grand et maigre qui le fixait, impassible. Le brun se rapprocha et toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Le teint blafard, les yeux cernés, la bouche pincée... L'homme qu'il voyait dans le psyché lui semblait inconnu, à mille lieux du Sasuke d'avant.

Il se sentait vieux. Et il l'était. Vingt sept années le précédaient mais le poids des blessures pesait sur son âge. Autant physiquement qu'intérieurement.

Sasuke soupira et détourna les yeux du miroir. Il eut un petit rire en pensant au dégout qu'éprouveraient toutes ces femmes qui le convoitaient si elles le voyaient ainsi. Il n'avait plus rien du Sasuke tombeur de ces dames. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait personne à qui plaire, personne à protéger, personne à aim...

- Papaaaaaaaa ! Cria une petite voix pleine de douceur.

Le brun se retourna et vit un petit garçon blond qui le fixait avec malice.

- Ah, tu es là Hiro...

Ce dernier se mit à courir vers son père avec cette démarche si mignonne qu'ont les enfants de bas age. Hiro trébucha une fois avant d'atterrir dans les bras de son père.

- Papa t'es méchant de me laisser tout seul, murmura le petit garçon, Winnie parle pas à moi, lui aussi c'est un méchant !

Sasuke réprima un sourire à l'évocation de sa peluche préférée. Il installa son fils sur ses genoux et lui caressa la joue.

- N'exagère pas Hiro, s'exclama-t-il, j'étais juste parti dans ma chambre quelques minutes. Arrête de bouder petit monstre !

- Je suis pas un monstre ! Et pi d'abord ils sont moches tes cheveux !

Sasuke eut un air amusé. Décidément, son fils était doté d'une bonne répartie.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça ! S'écria Sasuke en se jetant sur son fils pour le chatouiller gentiment.

Hiro éclata de rire et Sasuke se mit à rire à son tour. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de s'amuser avec lui. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Puis Sasuke regarda attentivement son fils. Ce petit bout de chou, il l'avait désiré de tout son cœur avec... Avec Naruto. Oui, ils l'avaient ardemment désiré. Et l'autorisation ne s'était faite qu'après de nombreuses semaines de combat et d'attente.

Et malgré ce bonheur apparent, Naruto les avait abandonné un an après l'adoption de Hiro, sans aucune explication...

Ce jour-là, une dispute éclata au sein du couple. Une dispute liée aux absences répétées du blond. Ce dernier, dans un accès de rage, avait complètement renversé les objets de la table et était parti en courant.

Sasuke, inquiet à force d'attendre le retour de Naruto, l'appela et lui laissa un message d'excuse. Les heures défilaient mais aucun signe de son partenaire n'apparaissait. Plus le temps avançait dans la nuit, plus la voix de Sasuke semblait désespérée et perdue au téléphone. Mais Naruto n'était pas revenu.

Six mois passèrent et le brun ne pouvait se résigner au départ définitif de son amant.

Et Hiro en avait fait les frais. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement délaissé son fils à cause du départ de Naruto. Il était prisonnier d'une solide dépression.

Sasuke se rendit compte de son moment d'absence et soupira. Et voilà qu'il commençait à replonger dans ses sombres pensées ; les mêmes questions revenant toujours le hanter.

Il savait que Naruto était vivant... Mais pourquoi était-il parti ? Où était-il et pour y faire quoi ? Et surtout... Les aimait-il encore ?

_« Arrête, Sasuke... Arrête de penser à tout ça. Tu as ton fils et il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre. »_

Sasuke se répétait ses mots dans sa tête comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même.

Il entoura son fils de ses bras protecteurs et ferma les yeux.

A présent, ce petit être si fragile qu'il enlaçait était la seule chose auquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

_Fin du chapitre 1._

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai le chapitre 2 et la moitié du 3 en réserve :)

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire toutes sortes de remarques positives ou négatives ! Je les attend avec impatience !

A bientôt :)

Hyria.


End file.
